Rio: Infected Part 1
by toniqe5
Summary: The first story in the Infected trilogy. Blu defeted Nigel, saved his friends, and now Blu has mated with Jewel, a happy ending! At least, that's what they thought. Rated T for slight Violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Chase_

Rio, the party capital of the world, and home to some of the best sights to see. It was also the home of our favorite spix macaws, Blu and Jewel, who had recently carried out their goal and mated; but that's not yet important to our story, for right now, other matters require attention. All seemed so happy, so peaceful, throughtout the day, but that, was only what it seemed.

Through the large jungles of Rio, a young Lear's macaw was flying at a large speed, for someone was chasing him from behind. No, not smugglers, not poachers, but another bird. The Lear's macaw was already flying as fast as he could, but it just wasn't enough, for the other bird was gaining, and the Lear's macaw was losing speed.

The Lear's macaw was about 19 years old, with twix brown eyes, he had a decent amount of mustle, a deep mature voice, and was tall as a bird his age should be, his name was Rached Lear's.

Now, running away was not natural for someone like Rached, for he was a fighter, who would never back down; but his home was recently invaded, his beloved little brother had gone missing, and his parents murdered right before his eyes, with contraptions he never saw before.

Rached would do anything if he could see his little brother again, for he was now the only only sliver of family he had left, but he also wondered: **How did all of this happen?** **Where did they come from? Why was he running like a coward? What were those machines they used to kill his mother and father? And who was chasing him now? **

Rached was trying to figure all of this out when suddenly, the other bird came out of nowhere, caught his neck in her right talon and pinned him to a tree, the other bird was a light blue, and she wore a yellow vest with the purple _decepticon_ logo on the back, the vest also had a hood, so Rached couldn't see her eyes; the bird was a macaw like him, but he couldn't tell what kind scince he never saw a macaw with that specific color before, her name was Samantha.

Samantha: Did you actually think you could get away from me that easlily?

Her voice was mature, and for some reason, had a small robotic texture to it, but Rached didn't care about that for the moment.

Rached: My brother! where is he?!

Samantha: Oh, don't don't worry about him, he's escaped, for now. I'll bring him to you once we find him.

And with that, Samantha positioned Rached's neck and rammed a sleeping dart through it, causing him to whince in pain, and knocking him out for what would be several hours.

When Rached woke up, he was lying on a bed that was made to fit his size, and he was in a parrot sized bedroom, with nothing more than a bed, a television, a shelf with a clock on it, and a mirror. Rached did not yet know how a TV worked, so he simply left that for now, and looked into the mirror, but when he saw his reflection, he became even more shocked, confused, and scared that ever before in his life.

His feathers were no longer metalic blue, but a pretty dark red, his eyes were crimson red, with a resemblance to a sith, and his legs were dark tan. He looked away from the mirror and to his wings, and sure enough, his fethers were dark red. Rached looked to where a sudden noize was heard, and saw what was the door opening, Samantha entered the room, her hood over her face, her evil smile, and a black vest in her left wing. Rached looked at her with anger and hatred at what she did to him, and he wanted answers.

Rached: You... What have you DONE TO ME?!

Rached charged at her, but when he attempted a punch, she blocked it, grabbed his left leg in her right talon, and flipped him on his back.

Samantha: Now, now. It's not polite to attack a lady, learn some manners. Anyway, you want to know what happened? well i'm afraid you can't know just yet, but you will when you've been here longer.

Then she dropped the black vest to rached, and he caught it in his wing.

Samantha: Now then, as much as i'd like to explain everything, I already told you that you'd learn as the years when by.

Rached: So basically, what your trying to tell me is-?

Samantha: This is your home now, but don't worry, there are many others here, you should make some good friends here and there, you can even do things that you've seen humans do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of, have fun.

And with that samantha left, and Rached was alone. From seeing how Samantha (Sam for short) had put her vest on, he did so the same, and with that, Rached went ouside his new room, and into the new enviroment.

Rached gazzed at what seemed incredible to him, he was in what appeared to be some sort of large building, similar to an aviary, but everything was a little more protected, and the building itself was almost as tall as a skyscraper. Larger birds such as hawks or eagles were guarding the entrances that would eventually leed Rached to freedom, and they each had their own weapon that could fit their size; guns, blades, explosives, they had it all.

Birds were everywhere in the building, and they all had their own vest, with their own desired logo on it, and even their own design and color. Rached remembered that he didn't have a logo or special design, but he of course was new here.

Seeing so much that was needed to be explored, Rached straightened his new vest, and took his first stepps into what would be his life for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Six Years Later_

Six years after Rached's abduction, he adapted to the new life better than he could have expected, now his still black vest had recieved a white zipper on the center, a pocket on the right, two orange stripes on the bottom, and a red Skrillex logo on the back. Aside from his vest, Rached now had a blue lightning tatoo that covered his left wing, he became highly addicted to mountain dew and bud light, and he had taken up smoking. Aside from all this, he was granted a large knowledge of guns, and knew everyone, real and syfy alike; he was also a Star Wars fanatic, and read every book of the sith he could, and played multiple shooting games, such as call of duty, halo, and mass effect. He also loved dubstep, and listened to it almost every day, almost.

As the 25 year old macaw went down the guarded corridors and halways with a half-empty bottle of dew, he stopped at a certain room, and knocked.

Rached: Hey, Tony! Open up! It's Rosh!

Who is Tony you ask? tony is Rached's little 15 year old brother, he was abducted shortly after Rached was, but he was able to see how their feathers and eyes were changed. You see, when a bird becomes... infected, they have a needle placed in their neck, changing the color of their feathers, eyes, legs, and even giving them an elemental power. When Tony was infected, his feathers became a royal blue color, his hershy brown eyes aqua blue, and his legs a slight greyish blue. While Tony in character was kind hearted, he was also smart mouthed, and would give witty insults that would get him into trouble with others. Like his brother, he loved dubstep, and would occasionaly listen to several techno artists.

Soon enough, Rached could hear the door unlocking, and Tony opened the door, his zipperless vest was black like his brother's, and it had the angry Newgrounds logo with a gold outline so one could see the eyebrows and mouth, he also had a bysicle helmet on his head.

Tony: Hey Rosh! what's up man?

Rosh: Just came to check up on my little bro, that's all.

Tony: Oh, okay. Hate to uh, crack your bottle there, but I was going to go somwhere myself.

Rached took a glug from his large soda bottle, and put the cap back on.

Rosh: Ah, I see. I actually wasn't planning on staying long, I just wanted to give ya this.

It was a small keychain that had the halo noble team logo on it, Tony had recently watched Rosh play the game, and found the symbol cool, so Rosh desided to get it for him.

Tony: Thanks, dude.

Rosh: My pleasure.

Upon putting the keychain in his vest pocket, he closed his door, and headed out. Rached watched as his little brother went out of sight, then he finished his soda, and put a cigarette in his beak.

Tony walked for at least two minutes, and reached another door, but unlike the other doors, this door had claw marks on it, the kind that could only be made from a talon. This was the home of Tony's best friend John, but unlike others, John had a very violent personality, and would only play video games that had extra blood in them, such as deadspace.

Tony knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the scottish accent of his dear friend was heard.

John: Who are you and what do you want?

Tony: Open it up tough guy, your under arrest for violent transaction on the yellow one.

John, recognizing the smart mouthed tone opened the door. John was a cool purple color, and was 16 years old, he had a white vest with a large black and silver stripe on the front, and a blood red cross on the back, which was meant to be a resemblance to Ivan the terrible.

His eyes were a bit different than others, while his left eye was dark blackish brown, his right was pure gold; there was actually a different reason for this: you see, after he was infected, two dark purple female russian twins who served as high ranking officers to Sam kept him held down, and raped him with scalpels, ripping out his right eye and scarring his face in the process.

After these events, he recieved the violent personality as I have already mentioned, and held a large vendetta against these 2 twins, and swore revenge on them. In spite of all this, he now had a large pain tolerance.

John: Tony, my friend. Whassup?

Tony: Hey dude, how ya doin?

John: Awsome, come on in, got the _yellow one_ over too.

The yellow one was Tony's other friend, who was 15, like Tony: Craig. Now unlike John, Craig was calm, cool, and collective with his time. He (as you obviously already know), is bright yellow, with peridot green eyes, and a plain black vest with the Star Wars rebel alliance logo on the back.

Craig: Hey Tones.

Tony: Hey.

While the three of them began their visiting time, another visit was taking place elsewhere, with three younger boys.

The oldest of these boys was Ethen. Ethen was white and 13 with a light tan vest, it had a black zipper, pockets on both sides, and three red strippes side by side, a green dollar sign logo, and grey legs. Ethen had pale blood red eyes, but in spite of this, he was a very kind hearted child, and his friends trusted him.

The second youngest was a 12 year old named Patrick. Patrick was bright green, and had a light grey vest that had a black zipper, and a green modern warfare 3 logo on the back, he also sported a brown kapa cap, and brown legs. Patrick had ice blue eyes, and the top of his forehead was orange.

The youngest of these three was Jesse, Ethan's little brother. Jesse was an 11 year old orange macaw with a black vest, sky blue eyes, a red sailors cap, and dark tan legs; Jesse's vest had a yellow zipper with pockets on the bottom, and a lego logo on the back.

as you have read, you might believe that they are happy, but their not. No these poor birds are each kept in what they call a prison, for you see, these birds are like Jewel, they live for freedom, and the sky. But this is not anything of the sort; but if you think that the story ends here, you've got another thing coming.

What you have all read are the bios' of the main characters in this new trilogy, but there are still more to come, including one that you are already familiar with...


	3. Chapter 3

Now that we've met most the new main characters, let's take a break, and return to Rio where our two favorite spix macaws have spent their time together. Blu and Jewel. The two lovebirds had just mated with eachother the night before, and were both very exsausted from the previous events.

Jewel was the first to wake up, and after she finished stretching, she looked at Blu, who was stirring. She calmly approached her lover and kissed both his eyelids, causing him to wake up.

Jewel: Good morning, Blu.

Blu: ...*yawn* Good morning Jewel.

After Blu got up and stretched, they both took flight, and went to find breakfast.

While in flight, neither of them knew that they were being watched by a spesific, light blue macaw.

Samantha: Well, well, well. Jewel, it seems that she found true love after all. Tom, you know what to do.

Tom was an old friend of Sam's, and was the only one she could trust other than herself with kidnapping. Tom was light grey with purple eyes, a black vest with a silver zipper and ailen logo, and green legs, he also had a black neckerchiff and grey stalking cap.

Tom: Which one should i take?

Sam: Get the male, I don't to harm Jewel...physically.

Hearing this, Tom secured his neckerchiff, and took flight. Blu and jewel arrived at their usual eating spot, and shared a mango, with each other. After eating, they were about to take flight when they noticed Tom flying above them.

Blu: Uh, Jewel, what kind of bird is that?

Jewel looked to where his lover was pointing, and took notice of Tom.

Jewel: I-I dunno, i've never seen a macaw with that color before.

Blu: It's heading to the Redeemer statue, we should check it out.

Jewel: Right behind ya.

Upon taking flight, they followed Tom, who was fully aware of them.

Surley enough, he landed on the head of the Redeemer statue, with Blu and Jewel landing behind him.

Tom just simply looked out at the horizen, and then turned to face the couple.

Tom: ya shouldn't have followed me, kids.

Jewel: Hey, we don't want trouble, we just wanna see your color is all.

Tom: What, never seen one of me before?

Blu: No, not really. Um, what are you wearing?

Tom: If i were you, i'd be more concerned of what I'm holding.

The two lovebirds looked at his wings and saw him holding tranquilizer guns. Jewel did not know this, but Blu, who had lived with humans for 15 years knew perfectly well. Tom fired, and without hesitation, Blu jumped in front of Jewel. At least five darts were put in his stomach, and he passed out.

Jewel: Blu!

Before Jewel could react, she felt a dart go in her side, and she passed out as well.

Samantha came to Tom's side in a flash, smiling at his sucsess.

Samantha: Nice job.

Tom: Thanks.

Let's get the male back to new york.

...

When Blu woke up, he found himself strapped to a table in a dark room, with Sam meters from him. Blu was able to see that his wingstips had become armoured with claws, you see, Tom had purposly broken his wingtips for fun, and to see what his reaction would be. Because of this, Blu would have to wear these new claws until his bones came back into place.

Blu was struggling to get out of his restraintes, when he took notice of Sam.

Samantha: So, your the one who mated with Jewel, Blu is it? It's nice to meet you.

Blu: Who are you?

Samantha removed her hood, revealing her face to look exactly like Jewel's, she also had a red neckerchiff. Blu just looked in shock of what he saw.

Samantha: I'm Samantha, Jewel's twin sister.

Blu: Jewel never told me she had a sister.

Samantha: Suprise, suprise, she doesen't like to talk about me scince she thought I'm dead. And scince you mated with her, i'll just do the pleasure of raping you myself.

It was then Blu felt a needle go through his neck, and after it was removed, he could feel pain going through his whole body. The only thing he could do before Sam ran the knife in his side was screem in pain and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Escape_

When Blu exited that room, he was changed inside and out. He now sported a red zipperless vest with a hood, and brazil socker logo; his eyes were now a sith yellow, and his feathers were a chrome silver.

Blu was now tougher and meaner than before thanks to his "extra time" with Sam, and when he would commit his first kill, he would have no remourse.

As Blu was walking down the corridors, he felt a shock go into his neck. At first he thought it was nothing, until the loudspeaker was heard.

Samantha: Those who have just felt a shock go into their neck please follow the lighted arrows and procede to the lightened room.

When Blu reached the room, he entered, and found himself in a large room, (the kind where prisoners would get their mug shot) next to Rached, who just lighted a cigarette.

Blu: What's that?

Rached: It's a smoke, want one?

Blu: eh, whateves.

Taking that as a yes, Rosh handed Blu a smoke, and lit it for him, but as he was putting his lighter away, a red electric surge shot out of his wingtip and slightly cracked his lighter. Confused, he put it back on his neck.

Sam: If any of you feel kinda odd at the moment, that's actually a good thing. You see, your elemental abilities have just gone active, as time goes by, your minds will eventually lose focus to the room you are in, and then you will be soldiers to our purposes.

Blu and Rosh wern't the only ones in the room at the time, Tony John, Craig, Jesse, Ethan, Patrick and a few dozent others were there as well. Two of the other birds were Josh and Bernard.

Josh was a dark grey bird with green eyes. His vest was brown with a furry zipper on it, a green minecraft logo, and he had blue legs, he also sported a chinese hat with a black neckerchiff exactly like Tom's.

Bernard (otherwise pronounced Bernie) was a dark blue macaw who wore silver and green goggles to cover his eyes. he wore a black vest with a blue zipper on it, and a detailed Swedish House Mafia logo on the back. he also had white legs.

Tony began to walk up to the glass that was keeping he and the others from Samamtha, and put his right wing against it.

Tony: Are you sure that were all going to end up like you?

Samantha: Well, as far as I can see, you and your buddies don't have much of, a...choice... wha-what are you going with the glass?

Sam could notice that while Tony was leaning on the glass wall, it was starting to become foggy, as if someone had been breathing cold air into it.

Tony: As far as I know, there are those who don't know how to use their abilities right away, and those who do. We just happen to be the ones that do, am I right everybody?

Tony recieved many nodding heads as he took his wingtip off the glass. John came up, patted Tony's sholder, and walked up to the now cracking glass.

John: Yea, I think we all know how to use are abilities, right now. Let me give you some proof, just to make SURE!

At that moment, John shot a purple energy ball from his wingtip, causing the glass to to shatter at an instant. John's speed increased largely as he started running up the wall to where Samantha, Tom, and the twins were standing. Fast as lightning, John grabbed one of the twins, and slammed her into the ground below, killing her.

Meanwhile, Rached and Blu were trying to reach Sam, but before they could reach her, sonic rings were shot out of her wingtips, and they were sent back. Sam then pulled out a halo energy pistol and attempted to shoot Blu, but he struck first by shooting a bar of plasma at her; Sam was able to dodge but her pistol was dropped, and landed at Rached's feet. He picked up the syfy weapon and fired at her but she dodged and pulled out another syfy weapon: a red lightsaer. The lightsaber hilt was black, and had two spikes coming out at the bottom, there was also a black protection piece on it, along with a grey spike forming near the blade. The two of them shared direct eye contact before Samantha turned off the blade and escaped. Rached then noticed a soldier with a highly modified m4, running towards him. Rosh simply fired his new gun at the soldier, and his whole body exploded, then he picked up the m4, and used the sling to put it on his back.

Blu: Hey! dark red! this way!

Rached saw Blu pointing to a light source up ahead, and he followed Blu out.

Rached: The name's Rosh.

Blu: Call me Silver.

Tony, John, and Craig were running down the corridor until Tony's sharp eye spotted a door that said armory.

Tony: Guys, over here!

Craig: Stand aside Tones, I'll get it open.

With that, Craig put his wingtip towards the door, and a magnetic surge appeared, destroying the door.

Craig: Let's go.

John was the first one in, and seeing his insanity, drooled at the beautiful site of the dozens of weapons in the room, and walked over to where a speartan short sword was resting, and he picked it up, and shiethed it, and then put it on his back. then he took a derringer, and a g36k.

Craig came in next, and pulled out a chrome smith and wesson 500 revolver, and a spiked mace.

Tony came last, and simply took a mossburg 500 shotgun, but as he prepared to leave, another gun caught his attention.

Tony: Hello, what have we here?

Tony quickly rushed to the area and picked up the pistol, and Tony got to see what the beautiful weapon was: It was a spy carbine that resembeled Megatron's g1 pistol mode, it even had the decepticon logo on it.

Craig: Find something you like?

Tony: Yeah, i did.

Craig: Then let's go.

With everything they needed, the trio proceeded to escape the compound, but not before a squad of troopers took sight of them, and began to shoot at them.

John: (pulling out his rifle) You guys go ahead, I'll catch up.

With that, Tony and Craig did as they were told and left John to kill the squad, which was done with no effort at all, but not before his gun became depeated.

John: Should have packed an extra mag (dropping the rifle) Ah well.

John then noticed a room that was labled main computer. John formed and evil smile, and entered the room. He began ripping pieces out of the computer, until a robotic voice spoke in the intercomms.

Robot: Warning, meltdown immanent, all inhabitents advised to leave the building immediatly.

that being heard, everyone, birds and humans alike were running for the exits as fast as they could. The first who got out were Patrick, Jesse and Ethan, who also had their own weapons: Ethan had a black styr aug with scope and forward grip, Patrick had twin m9 berettas and a silver bowie knife, and Jesse had a tommy gun. The three of them were followed by Josh, who had dual silver ppk spy pistols with supressors, and Bernard, who had an mgl grenade launcher, and now sported a purple fedora.

Jesse: Now what do we do?

Bernard put his grenade launcher on his back, and jumped off the building. The others did the exact same, and followed him, flying away from danger.

Josh: We need to find a way out of this city. It's not safe here anymore.

Ethan: That can wait! Right now we need to find shelter!

Patrick: Check it, a ship!

And sure enough, it was there, a large cruise ship only meant for wealthy people.

Bernard: Good idea! Let's go!

next were Rosh and Blu, who now called himeself Silver, as they reached the exit, they ran into Tom, who was now holding a while sawn off shotgun. Rached pulled out his energy pistol, and shot first; Tom dodged, and seeing what his weapon was, pulled ou his own lightsaber. Tom's was dark blue with three clawed triangle going up the blade. Rosh fired again, but missed. Then Sam came out with her own lightsaber, and tried to kill Rosh, but Silver interfeared, causing her to fly back, and giving the two a chance to escape. While falling, Silver put his hood over his face, so now you couldn't see his eyes. And with that, the two took flight.

Silver: Now what should we do?

Rosh: We'll go into the city, and find out where we are.

Silver: Right then, let's go!

Next were Tony, Craig, and John, who had just caught up to the others and made it to the outside with his friends.

Tony: Have fun?

John: Yeah.

With their weapons packed, they were ready to fly, but at that moment, a young female with and iron sword, jumped in front of them, and had a very, very angry look on her face; she was the other twin. John pulled out his sword and held it in a backwards position, going through at least 15 strikes at each other before john jumped over her and off the building; he was followed by Tony, who dissarmed her with his Megatron pistol, and Craig, who knocked her down by whacking her with his revolver. All she could do was glare at them as they made their escape.

At that moment, the building started blowing up, until one large explosion caused the building to shake to its side, and almost causing the twin to fall off, while she clung on for dear life, she watched as her sword fell to the ground far below.

Samantha: RACHEL!

The twin looked and saw Sam flying straight to her, and she picked her up, and dropped her to a safer spot.

Rachel: Thanks Sam.

Sam: Don't Mension it...Wheres-?

Rachel shook her head to signal that her twin sister was dead. She now felt hatred for the one who took her life, and swore revenge on him. The two were now doing nothing more than looking out at the horizen, anger in both their faces.

Then Tom came into view and landed close to them, yet he was looking in another direction. The two females looked to his spot and understood why, for there, on another building, was John. Although he looked like nothing more than a small dot, the trio could see him as if he were right in front of them.

John then pulled a piece of machinery from his pocket, but the trio recognized it as part of the main computer. John then began to snicker at what he had just done no more than ten minutes ago, and this caused the trio, (specifically Rachell) to become even angrier, but all they could do was watch as John jumped off the building and into the city below.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the building, a young female macaw was seen picking up a large broadsword off the ground, she was a beautiful candy apple red, with light green wingtips, green eyes, a brown vest with a silver stripe on the center, and a Cage the Elephant logo on the back.

Her name... was Sonya.

To be Continued...


End file.
